


Broken bones

by KellyDrake6



Series: FebuWhump2021 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Merlin falls from a height during a hunt, breaking his leg and wrist.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: FebuWhump2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154687
Kudos: 72





	Broken bones

They had gone on a hunt in a different location than normal, arthur and the Knights were ready and waiting to back whatever animal they could find to the edge of a cliff. The usual banter had grown soft or even stopped entirely as the group waited and none of them realised that merlin was already on a hunt of his own, he'd spotted a group of rabbits and was currently chasing them down unaware of the drop not that far in front of him. 

The rabbits, obviously accustomed to the land veered out of merlins path fast enough to avoid being caught by the man, not realising that they'd gone straight into arthurs path instead "good job merlin!" He yells, suprised that merlin even managed such a feat. But the response he gets is a yelp followed by a pained scream that suddenly cuts off, every single one of them freeze before rushing from the bushes they were hiding in trying to find what had caused their friend to scream in such a way, but he was no where to be found "you dont think he-" lancelot cuts himself off as he rushes to the edge of the cliff, frantically looking for merlin. 

There on the ground was their friend, laying in such a way that they couldn't tell if he was awake or not "thats a 10 foot drop!" Gwaine says as arthur tries to find a way down without joining merlin's fate. Mordred rifled through all of the bags before pulling out some rope that looked just about long enough to get down and back up again "Percival hold the rope, Lancelot get Merlin's medical supplies and come down after me" arthur orders as he quickly but safely makes his way down. He rushes to Merlin's side, thanking whoever was listening that his friend was still breathing as he carefully turned him onto his back, trying not to flinch when merlin whimpers quietly. 

Now that he can look him over properly he can tell that the man's right leg is broken, as is his left wrist and dispite not being conscious, merlin is cradling it protectivly to his chest "merlin, can you hear me?" Arthur asks as he continues checking him over for any other injuries, there's already a nasty bruise forming on his head which tells arthur they need to be wary of concussion. Not wanting to hurt his friend but needing him awake, arthur shakes merlins shoulder as hard as he can muster "cmon merlin, wake up lasy Daisy" he says as he tries to keep his rising panic at bay, which settles ever so slightly when Merlin groans "not the time 'thur" he grumbles as his eyes open for a couple of seconds. 

Lancelot reaches them just as they flutter closed again "keep your eyes open merls" he says in a calm but urgent tone that catches Arthur's attention, though he turns his attention to the splint in the Knights hands and takes it from him "give him something to bite down on" he says, knowing that this next part would hurt like hell. He doesnt pay attention to whatever it was that merlin groaned against, as he works carefully but diligently to try and get merlins leg back in a normal position, before splinting it to keep it there. By the time he's done merlin is using colourful language he's never heard before and lancelot looks as if he's sympathetic, but trying his hardest not to laugh at the strange words thats coming out of their friends mouth in a never ending stream.

It takes almost an hour to get him to the top of the cliff again but as soon as they're at the top, he's taken from arthur and carefully put into Percival's arms. The taller knight holding him protectivly "lets get back to camelot" arthur says as he knew that none of them would be leaving merlin's side to go hunt any time soon, they all grabbed the bags that merlin had carried out with them and began the treck back to the castle. Every now and again they would switch from carrying bags to carrying merlin, though he ended up being carried by arthur most of the way as he was the only one merlin would settle for, without trying to get comfortable or moving to check on someone around them.

The Knights all seemed to know the reason, or at least the think they did. Lancelot and gwaine, who had found out about merlins secret fairly recently put his behaviour to merlins magic, whilst the others put it up to the fact that the king and his manservant didnt like being out of the others eye sight. To keep merlin both distracted and awake the usual banter started up again and gwaine managed to get a smile out of him, by the time they get back to camelot merlin had either fallen asleep or passed out once more and at this point none of them could get him to stir. 

They only stopped worrying when gaius assured them that it was a normal reaction and that their friend would be fine after having a pain tonic. Arthur and Percival were the ones to stay and help keep merlin still whilst gaius wrapped the broken leg and wrist up, merlin coming back round half way through which scared the hell out of arthur when merlin's limp hand suddenly wrapped around his in a vice like grip. It was then he had tonic after tonic before being put into his room and left to recover. The knights, arthur and gwen all visiting whenever they could, bringing with them stories about their days or gossip that had some how managed to reach them for the next month.


End file.
